Y me dejas, otra vez
by SakuSofi H
Summary: Buscándote, añorándote, atrapada en un amor falso...¿Por qué me vuelves a dejar? Tan solo el contacto de tu piel logra enloquecerme...nunca te olvidé...Y ahora que te encuentro, ¿por qué me alejas de nuevo de tus ojos negros? One-shot SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si no de Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Y me dejas…otra vez**

Corría. Era solo una sombra aquella que me perseguía, pero se movía a una velocidad increíble, tanta que parecía que un número mayor de sombras me persiguieran. De pronto entré en una habitación sin salida, las paredes eran rojas y altas y ya era muy tarde para salir de ahí.

Sentí como esa sombra pasaba detrás de mí, luego a un lado, luego al otro….rodeándome…acechando. Había mucho silencio y solo una leve penumbra alumbraba la habitación. Mi respiración era agitada y cada vez sentía a esa sombra más cerca de mí. De pronto, la sentí detrás de mí, y escuché a alguien susurrar mi nombre…lentamente me di la vuelta y lo último que se escuchó fue mi grito resonando en todo el lugar…

- ¡NARUTO!

Sentí como escalofríos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, y todo un frío me invadía. Sakura, MI Sakura había gritado y el miedo y sorpresa resonaban en su voz.

- ¡Sakura!- grité con desesperación y empecé a correr como loco buscándola. Pasillo tras pasillo, dándome vueltas desesperado corría esperando encontrarla. Hasta que al darme media vuelta, vi el resplandor de lo que parecía ser una espada en una habitación al final del pasillo.

Empecé a correr hacia aquella habitación con la seguridad de que Sakura estaba ahí, pero al llegar vi que no estaba sola.

Parado, con su espada amenazando cortar el cuello de Sakura, y con la mano que tenía libre, sujetándola. Con ese tono rojo en sus ojos que solo daba el sharingan, estaba ahí desbordando arrogancia, poder y maldad.

- Sasuke…

Tenía miedo. Naruto había llegado y se había quedado viendo la escena que habíamos montado Sasuke y yo.

- Sasuke…-fue lo único que había logrado decir.

Los 3 nos quedamos en silencio. Había mucha tensión en el aire e incomodidad y yo veía a Naruto en busca de ayuda. Así que ante mi mirada, Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

- Sasuke, suéltala-dijo con tono amenazador, conteniendo su ira y apretando los puños- Quita tu traicionera mano de MI Sakura y aparta tu maldita espada de su cuello.

- Ja, ja, ja-rió fingidamente Sasuke- ¿Te crees muy valiente para hablarme así, miedosito?

-¡Naruto es muy valiente, y puede hablarte como él quiera!-lo defendí tratando de liberarme de Sasuke, mas no pude. Él era muy fuerte.

- ¡Cállate, Sakura!-me ordenó sin siquiera regresar a verme.

- ¡Aquí nadie me manda a callar!-respondí tercamente haciendo que la roja mirada de Sasuke se posara en mi.

- Vaya, vaya Sakura-dijo Sasuke mirándome de pies a cabeza- Veo que has cambiado mucho estos últimos años, ahora eres más valiente y madura...y no sobraría decir sexy.

La expresión de asombro de hizo visible en mi rostro. Mis oídos no pudieron asimilar lo que Sasuke acababa de decir. ¿Sexy? Una de las malditas palabras que por tantos años había esperado escuchar de sus labios. Y ahora lo hacía…pero todo era diferente.

Naruto, también se había quedado callado ante lo dicho, atónito y sorprendido….visiblemente enojado. Trató de avanzar unos pasos para liberarme, pero ni bien había alzado un pie Sasuke ya dijo otra cosa:

- Dime Sakura, ¿tú aún me amas?

Y ese fue justo el momento en el que Naruto giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia mi esperando una respuesta lógica y concreta, y ante la profunda mirada de Sasuke y la interrogante mirada de Naruto me estremecí notablemente sintiéndome presa de la presión…y la duda.

Sí. En ese momento dudé. Dudé de todo lo que había vivido eso últimos años. De que toda la felicidad vivida, de que esa relación con Naruto, de que ya no sentía nada por Sasuke fuera solo una cruel y verdadera mentira. Y tuve miedo de que todo lo vivido fuera un engaño muy bien efectuado, un teatro muy bien representado, de que todos estos años solo hubiera estado mintiéndome a mi misma con una visión equivocada de mis sentimientos.

La duda me asaltó de tal manera que me hizo abrir los ojos viendo lo que tenía al frente. Sasuke me veía en busca de una respuesta…tan cerca de mí…solo a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Por tanto tiempo había querido tenerlo así de cerca ¡y ahora lo tenía! Voltee la cabeza para ver a Naruto y lo vi como lo que verdad era. Un amigo. Solo mi mejor amigo que me había acompañado todos estos años. Que el sentimiento que me provocaba solo era de cariño fraternal y ternura. Y volví a ver a Sasuke. Y una llama se prendió en mi interior. Eso no era lo mismo que sentía con Naruto…y en ese momento, al tener a la duda como mi aclarador del corazón y a Sasuke tan cerca, me di cuenta de que nunca había logrado olvidarlo.

- Sasuke-kun…-fue lo único que pude apenas susurrar.

Y parece que eso le bastó a Sasuke, ya que debía deducirlo cómo un "si". ¿Cómo lo se? Pues porque en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Tan sutíl y provocadora, esa media sonrisa que tanto me tentaba, que había aparecido en mis sueños y fantasías tantas veces. Esa media sonrisa que mostraba cuando algo le había satisfacido.

Y poco a poco acercó su rostro al mío. No supe como reaccionar ante aquel acto. Cada vez la distancia entre él y yo se iba acortando más y más…y lo peor era que Naruto no hacía nada por evitarlo. Y de pronto todo pasó muy rápido. Sentí como los labios de Sasuke se apoderaban de los míos de una manera posesiva y apasionada mientras yo me quedaba fría. Me besaba con tanto éxtasis que no tuvo otra opción más que dejarme llevar. Sasuke me poseyó totalmente.

- ¡SASUKE!

El grito desesperado de Naruto hizo que Sasuke dejara bruscamente de besarme y posará sus ojos en mí. Todavía estábamos muy cerca, y ese olor tan propio de Sasuke me llegaba hasta el alma, embriagándome.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por ese olor que me gustaba tanto, y disfruté de la cercanía de Sasuke en ese momento. Estaba casi completamente pegada a él. Y eso me gustaba. Volví a abrir lo ojos y me quedé pasmada.

Naruto no había gritado porque Sasuke me besaba. Y ahí, frente a mi, estaba la razón de su grito.

La espada de Sasuke estaba a unos centímetros de rozar mi piel y así clavarse en mí. Sasuke había querido matarme. Y casi lo había logrado.

Me asusté, y me estremecí en sus brazos. De pronto, Sasuke soltó su espada, provocado un eco fuerte con su caída. Y no fue lo único que soltó. Me dejó bruscamente, y yo me alejé confundida y tocando mis labios, recordando el exquisito sabor del beso y la sensación de cómo ese aroma tan delicioso recorría mi alma.

Naruto vino corriendo hacia mí. Me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo ponía mis manos en su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó mirándome.

- Si…-respondí en un susurró.

Voltee la cabeza. Sasuke aún no había recogido su espada y aun tenía sus ojos donde segundos antes había estado yo. Poco a poco, fue irguiéndose con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió, el sharingan se había ido.

Nuestras miradas de toparon. Me miró desafiante, con la intensión de que yo bajara mi mirada intimida o algo parecido. Pero no lo hice. Le sostuve la mirada analizando cada detalle ese hermoso brillo de sus misteriosos ojos negros. Y él, para mi sorpresa, bajó su mirada, como queriendo huir de la mía.

Cogió su espada y la guardó, y callado, sin decir ni una sola palabra, caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación. Yo lo observé. Alejándose con ese paso tan decidido que siempre había tenido…y tuve miedo. Miedo de perderlo otra vez, de que ahora que había regresado, se me escapara, corriera, me dejara…otra vez. Y no aguanté más, cada paso que daba Sasuke mi corazón derramaba lágrimas pidiendo a gritos seguirlo…y yo le hice caso.

Me solté de los brazos de Naruto y eché a correr tras Sasuke, llorando. Y cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de salir me abalancé hacia el, repitiendo la escena de hace algunos años. Lo abracé por detrás, no muy fuerte para dejarlo sin aire, pero tampoco muy suave como para dejarlo ir. Sasuke volteó su rostro hacia mí. En ese momento una lágrima escapó de mis ojos. Solo una…pero la maldita tan pequeña y llena de sentimientos.

Esta vez en rostro de Sasuke no era de ira, como años atrás. Era de tristeza, cosa que hizo que otra lágrima se derramara de mis ojos.

- No lo hagas…-sollocé mirándolo suplicante- No me dejes otra vez.

- Sakura…ya es muy tarde-dijo volteando el rostro, peor al hacerlo estuve segura de que una lágrima se le escapó. Traicionera lágrima que delataba sus sentimientos.

- Para ti siempre es tarde, ¿no?- pregunté con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y la voz quebrada- Tarde para cambiar, tarde para ser feliz ¡tarde para ti!...tarde para mí…

Pude sentir como Sasuke se estremecía en mis brazos.

- Lo siento-dijo con su voz de siempre. Vacía y sin sentimientos.

Poco a poco, cogió delicadamente mis manos y las alejó de su cuerpo, destruyendo así el abrazo y también mi corazón. Hice un intento desesperado por aferrarme a él, pero el agarró mis muñecas fuertemente…mas sin lastimarme. Las apartó de él y se alejó. Salió de la habitación con la intención de no volver.

- ¡NO!-grité cayendo al suelo de rodillas corrompida por el dolor- ¡SASUKE!

Comencé a llorar desesperadamente, como si cada gota hubiera sido el remedio para que Sasuke vuelva. Pero no lo era. Y eso me hacía llorar más.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, abrazándome así para darme su consuelo, y yo me refugié en ellos. Abracé a Naruto ahogando el llanto en su pecho mientras las oleadas de dolor me consumían.

- Sasuke…-susurraba entre cada sollozo.

- Sakura…-me dijo con voz dolida-…tú no me amas, ¿verdad?

Yo alcé mi cabeza mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos que solo los podía reconocer en mi mejor amigo y nada más. Ojos que ahora estaban inundados de tristeza.

- Naruto…lo siento- dije con la última gota de voz que me quedaba y así, hundí la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto…y lloré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, este one-shot lo escribí ya hace bastante tiempo, les digo por si acaso que yo ya no veo Naruto, no estoy muy actualizada :S

Traté de hacerlo sin salirme del canon de los personajes...espero haberlo logrado jaja Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Yo amo el SasuSaku, y lo siento, odio el NaruSaku XD

Gracias por leer!

Saku Sofi~~333


End file.
